


Под светом прожектора

by kapitanova



Category: Whip It (2009)
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неделя из жизни Айрон Мейвен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под светом прожектора

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the floodlights on my face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/280941) by [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2014 для fandom fem view

Иногда по понедельникам, появляясь на работе, Рут выглядит так, будто готова свалиться замертво. Она с ненавистью смотрит на кипу бумаг, а секретарь компании тайком приносит ей кофе из кофеварки начальника и, держась за косяк наманикюренными пальцами, спрашивает, не набила ли она себе новых синяков. В такие понедельники Рут падает на диван в обнимку с пакетом льда, закинувшись ибупрофеном, и смотрит или пересматривает прокатные диски. У нее есть первые семь сезонов «Закон и порядок: Специальный корпус», «Во все тяжкие» (Джонни утверждает, что ей понравится, а если нет, то она может использовать его джакузи в любое время. Она собирается так и поступить в любом случае) и «Секс в другом городе» (этот сериал она уже видела и подумала, что он дурацкий, но зато в нем много постельных сцен), диски с которым Ева оставила в ее машине, сопроводив это тычком в плечо и подмигиванием. В другие понедельники, после выходных без соревнований, она ходит в спортзал. Там наверняка уже есть кто-то из участниц лиги роллер-дерби, изо всех сил пытающаяся поддерживать форму, но Рут не обращает на них внимания. Она выкручивает громкость плеера на максимум и занимает велосипед на час, делая двухминутные спринты с тридцатисекундными перерывами, а потом целую минуту пьет воду из фонтана, прежде чем идти поднимать тяжести.

По вторникам проходят тренировки лиги. Она переодевается на работе и сбегает за пятнадцать минут до конца рабочего дня. Судя по всему, ее скоро уволят, но она не переживает. Найдут кого-нибудь еще перебирать бумажки. По вторникам она выкладывается на полную, зная, что другие девочки смотрят. Девочки, которые моложе, красивее и ярче нее, те, у кого есть что-то впереди, кроме пяти лет тяжелой работы и морщин на лбу. Гребаные блисс-кавендэр-из-остина. Блисс, которая теперь считает себя крутой, когда «Боевые скауты» больше не торчат на последнем месте. Блисс, которая тоже выкладывается на полную катушку, иногда оглядываясь на Рут и улыбаясь. Рут выкладывается, потому что знает, что если она не будет лучшей, то кто-то займет ее место. Они пьют после тренировки, измотанные и пахнущие потом. Рут не говорит о своей работе и прекращает пить после второй бутылки. Каждый раз, уходя, она оставляет кусочек своего сердца и считает часы до тех пор, когда ей нужно будет вставать на работу.

По средам Рут едва функционирует. Начальники кричат на нее, она кричит в ответ. Часы бьют пять, и она покидает бесконечный бумажный ад. Часы бьют шесть, и она начинает смену в «Пивоварне» — кофейня, кафе и бар; здесь она стягивает волосы в хвост и надевает черный фартук. Она не в лучшем состоянии, ей нужно поспать, чтобы прийти в себя, но деньги ей нужны больше, и, разумеется, Блисс сидит за угловым столиком, каждую гребаную среду. Она из тех, кого местные официанты ненавидят: медленно потягивает свой кофе и не закрывает счёт до конца смены, ноутбук воткнут в розетку, а на коленях — открытая книга. Каждый дюйм её тела, расслабленный и самодовольный, говорит: «Мне уже не семнадцать. Я самостоятельна. Я делаю, что хочу». Рут игнорирует ее до тех пор, пока по крайней мере три чашки кофе не растворяются в ее крови, и вспоминает, как они встретились здесь впервые, как глаза Беспощадной расширились, как она сглотнула, как дрогнул ее голос, когда она отвечала на вопрос Рут: «Мне нужно сначала взглянуть на меню». После двух с половиной чашек Блисс поднимает руку и улыбается. «Рут, ты не против налить мне еще кофе?». Это слишком личное обращение, Блисс орудует своим знанием настоящего имени Айрон Мейвен как ножом. Его лезвие блестит.

Четверг. Ее спасительный день. Полдня — к несчастью, утренняя половина — в фирме «Александр и сыновья», исправляя их ошибки и раскладывая документы дел по папкам: выигранные в одну сторону, проигранные в другую. Послеобеденный сон — завернувшись в плед, в то время как занавески почти не задерживают дневной свет; но она всё равно спит, это привычка. По четвергам тренировки «Ангелов на колесах». Четверги — это рай и ад, сжатые в три часа на дорожке. Четверги — дни, когда ее мозг отключается, а годы инстинкта и тренировок заступают на его место, и она снова королева. Ее девочки — ее сестры, хоть Рут не тот человек, который часто думает о сантиментах — дышат глубоко как одна, мешая пот и, вероятно, кровь и слезы, катаются так близко друг другу, пока не перестают различать, где проходит разделяющая их граница. Тело Рут горит, когда она возвращается домой, ее пропотевшая и высохшая кожа на ощупь как наждак, и ей хочется только съесть что-нибудь вредное и завалиться спать. Она часами не может закрыть глаза, потому что ее кровь гудит слишком громко.

Пятница, суббота, воскресенье. Есть соревновательные выходные и есть пустые. Она летит высоко, жестко и быстро, но все равно нужно кормить кошку, стирать белье, мыть посуду и платить по счетам. А иногда у нее на пороге оказывается Блисс с какой-нибудь надуманной причиной: «Я была по соседству, и…», «Я подумала, нам стоит посмотреть запись этой игры, и…», «В эти выходные региональные соревнования, а ты всегда говоришь, что мы многому можем научиться, просто смотря игры, и…» — все эти слова затихают, когда Рут открывает дверь, вместо того чтобы захлопнуть ее перед лицом Блисс. На лице Блисс облегчение и что-то еще, а Рут скрещивает руки на груди, как будто это последняя линия обороны. 

— Слушай, — сказала Блисс в первый раз, — я тебя не ненавижу. Я не ненавижу всех вас, но тебя особенно. И не то чтобы это важно, но мне уже восемнадцать, и это, — она подсчитывает в уме, — все еще намного меньше, чем тебе…  
— Спасибо.  
— …но я не могу перестать о тебе думать. И тебе еще многому нужно меня научить, правда? И я очень быстро учусь.  
— Посмотри вокруг. Ты этого не хочешь, — сказала Рут в первый раз и закрыла дверь, стоя на месте, пока Блисс не постучала второй раз и — что еще ей оставалось делать? — она снова открыла дверь.

Потому что Блисс знает ее настоящее имя, знает, как обойти ее на дорожке, знает, где она работает — по средам и иногда в воскресенье, если кого-то нужно подменить — знает, какое пиво ей нравится — дешевое и холодное — знает, что появление на пороге Рут ведет к кухне, к полу гостиной, к пледу, сброшенному с кровати, к сорванной или аккуратно снятой одежде и к следам на коже, которые не имеют отношения к роллер-дерби. Потому что Блисс знает, насколько сильно они обе этого хотят, знает, что когда она указывает на диски с «Сексом в другом городе» и приподнимает бровь, а Рут с силой бьет ее в плечо — это значит: «Я тебя люблю, самую капельку. Столько, сколько нужно».  
И: «Я обгоню тебя в следующий раз».


End file.
